Total Smash Island
by LightNax
Summary: 24 concursantes de diferentes universos entran en competencia para ver quien es el mejor. Y ¡TU!, el lector, eres quien decide el ganador, ¿quien se va? ¿quien se queda? ¡Averígualo en Total Smash Island!
1. Tu eliges

**¡Tu eliges!**

¡Bienvenidos!

En esta nueva historia seréis ustedes quienes decidan el sentido de la historia, los participantes, eliminados, ¡Incluso su destino amoroso!

En los comentarios debéis poner:

-Que personaje quieren que participe. (3 máximo)

-Que parejas, triángulos amorosos, conflictos quieres que halla.

-Recomendaciones.

A continuación pondré los participantes que ya eh decidido que entraran:

1.-Link

2.-Zelda

3.-Pit

4.-Pit sombrío

5.-Samus

6.-Midna

7.-Lucina

8.- Robin (Masculino)

Los otros 16 personajes lo deciden ustedes.

Algo que estuve pensando, como ya saben no tengo nada en contra del yaoi, asi que pense en un triangulo amoroso entre Link, Zelda y Midna y que gane Pit. \\(:V)/

Ok ya.

Díganme la opinión en los comentarios.

Bye.

 _ **-LightNax**_


	2. 24 Concursantes

**1.- 24 concursantes.**

Alexander: ¡Un gusto a todos! Soy Alexander y hoy estamos aquí para el primer episodio de…

 _Total Smash Island_

24 concursantes llegaran a esta isla y deberán trabajar en equipo para superar los desafíos semanales, cuando un equipo pierda tendrá que eliminar a uno de sus miembros.

Cuando sea hora de la fogata de eliminación los pertenecientes al grupo votaran y los 2 más votados quedaran a elección del público, ¡Ustedes votaran para elegir el eliminado!

Alexander: Bien, parece ya va llegando el primero.

De repente un yate abarca en el muelle y Alexander se acerca para averiguar quién va dentro de el.

Alexander: Y el primero en llegar es…

Del jate baja un chico alto de cabello rubio y ojos azules, usaba ropajes verdes a lo Peter Pan y tenia extrañas orejas de elfo.

Alexander: ¡Link!

Link: ¡Hyaaaaa!

Alexander: ¿Qué cosa?

Link: Lo siento, me gusta presentarme así, jeje.

Alexander: Bien, pues Link es proveniente del universo The Legend of Zelda, conocido como el héroe del Crepúsculo, paso una gran travesía para conseguir matar a Zant, tirano de las sombras, y a Ganondorf, rey de las sombras.

Link: Gran presentación.

Alexander: Retírate a la otra punta del muelle por favor.

Link: Así lo hare.

En cuanto Link se retiro llego el siguiente jate, de este bajo una chica rubia con el pelo atado a una coleta, llevaba un visto negro y rojo y un bastón que era más alto que ella.

Viridi: ¿Este es el lugar?

Alexander: Miren a quien tenemos aquí, ¡Viridi, diosa de la naturaleza! Viridi, ama las plantas y a todo ser vivo, bueno casi, Viridi por sobre todo odia a los humanos y ah tratado de eliminarlos más de una vez pero la diosa de la luz siempre se lo impide. Y hablando de la diosa de la luz.

Otro yate abarca y de este baja un chico peli verde que traía puesto un traje blanco y tenia consigo un bastón y un escudo.

Viridi: Ay no.

Palutena: ¡Hola! Viridi, tanto tiempo –dijo mientras la abrazaba- te extrañe.

Viridi: Pues yo no a ti.

Alexander: Palutena es la diosa de la luz, anteriormente fue secuestrada por Medusa, diosa de la oscuridad, pero gracias al general de su ejército, Pit, consiguió salir ilesa.

Palutena: ¡Esto será divertido!

Viridi: Empiezo a creer que no debí venir.

Alexander: Por favor, vayan junto a su compañero Link.

Ambas: Bien.

Cuando llego el siguiente yate bajo una clase de criatura, tenia figura humana pero con rasgos felinos, tenía un cuerpo gris y una "cola" morada.

Alexander: Aquí tenemos a Mewtwo.

Mewtwo:…

Alexander: Mewtwo es un pokemon creado por el hombre, más específicamente, por el equipo Rocket, Mewtwo ah vivido una dura vida tratando de escapar de entrenadores que quieren capturarlo. Retírate con tus demás compañeros.

Mewtwo: -asiente- …

Del siguiente yate bajo un hombre demasiado musculoso, llevaba un curioso traje y un casco de piloto.

Alexander: ¡Y aquí esta Falcón!

Falcón: Bulla

Alexander:…, El Capitán Falcón, como se le conoce, es un caza recompensas y además es un piloto de carreras… eso es todo, no hay más.

En ese momento llega el siguiente yate y de él baja una chica peli azul, traía consigo una espada.

Falcón: Hola nena –dijo en tono coqueto-

Lucina: ¡No me hables o te rebano!

Falcón: O_O

Alexander: Lucina es la princesa de Ylisse, viene de un oscuro futuro en el que la mayor parte de la gente está muerta, viajo al pasado con ayuda de Naga para impedir que los eventos que desencadenarían el oscuro futuro tuvieran lugar.

Lucina: ¿Dónde me quedo?

Alexander: Ve con tus otros compañeros.

Lucina: Bien

Falcón: Espérame, preciosa

Lucina: ¡Que no me hables!

En el siguiente yate venían 2 personas, ambos eran ángeles, uno era castaño y llevaba puesta una toga blanca, el otro era peli negro y tenia puesta una toga negra.

Dark: ¡Que me dejes de molestar!

Pit: Pero Pitto, ¿No es genial estar aquí los 2?

Dark: ¡Claro que no!

Alexander: Aquí tenemos a los angelitos, son Pit y Dark Pit. Pit es el general del ejército de Palutena y ah sido capaz de vencer incluso a dioses, tales como Medusa o Hades, mientras que Dark Pit es su copia, la cual representa su lado oscuro, fue creado por el espejo de la verdad con el fin de servir a Medusa pero el espejo fue roto antes de completar el proceso.

Dark: ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

Alexander: Eso es secreto.

Pit: ¡Diosa Palutena!

Palutena: ¡Oh, Pit!

Link: -mirando desde la lejanía al ángel-

Alexander: Sera mejor que se formen, ya llega el siguiente.

Pit y Dark Pit se formaron con el resto de concursantes, en el siguiente yate venia una chica con un tono de piel verde oscuro y pelo anaranjado.

Alexander: Miren a quien tenemos aquí, es Mi…

Midna: ¡Link!

Link: ¡Rayos!

Inmediatamente después llego el siguiente yate, en este venia una chico de pelo castaño, se veía bastante formal.

Zelda: ¡Link!

Link: Doble rayos

Midna: Aléjate zorra, que el es mío.

Zelda: ¡La zorra eres tú!

Cloud: ¿Me perdí de algo?

Alexander: No, de nada, vayan a formarse.

Midna y Zelda: ¡Linkitu!

Link: (Censored)

En el siguiente yate venia una chica de pelo rubio… y un traje demasiado ajustado.

Samus:…

Alexander: ¡Atención! Es Samus Aran, la mejor caza recompensas del universo, habiéndose enfrentado a mil y un peligros ella tiene para mucho más.

Samus:…

Alexander: Ya es el 2 concursante frio que tenemos.

Samus:…

Alexander: Solo vete a formar.

En el siguiente yate venia un chico peli blanco, se encontraba leyendo un libro, el cual se veía muy antiguo.

Alexander: Aquí tenemos a Daraen, estratega del ejército de Ylisse.

Daraen: -leyendo-

Alexander: Aquí todos me ignoran.

El siguiente yate llego, nuevamente venían 2 personas, traían una clase de armadura y tenían el color de cabello blanco.

Alexander: Miren a quien tenemos aquí, se trata de los gemelos, Corrin y Kamui.

Corrin / Kamui: Un gusto

Alexander: Me empiezo a cansar así que mejor se van a formar ya.

Corrin / Kamui: Bien.

Del siguiente yate bajo una chica con traje provocativo, llevaba el pelo corto, de color negro.

Alexander: ¡Miren todos! Se trata de la bruja de umbra, ¡Bayonetta!

Bayonetta: Un gusto estar aquí

Alexander: El gusto es mío, por favor, vaya a formarse.

En el siguiente yate venia un chico peli azul, traía puesto una armadura y también llevaba consigo una espada.

Alexander: ¡Miren, es el princeso Marth!

Marth: ¿Perdón?

Alexander: ¡Perdón! Quise decir príncipe.

Marth: Más te vale.

Llego el siguiente yate, venia un chico peli azul bastante fornido, llevaba consigo una gran espada de color amarillo.

Ike: ¡Hello, my friend!

Alexander: Un gusto Ike, héroe radiante.

Ike: No son necesarias las formalidades, no me gustan.

Alexander: Bien, vaya a formarse.

En el siguiente yate venia una chica rubia de ojos azules, llevaba un vestido celeste y venia acompañada de una pequeña estrella.

Rosalina: Hola, me llamo Rosalina, un gusto conocerlos a todos.

Alexander: Miren, se trata de la madre de la galaxia, Rosalina y su pequeño compañero, Destello.

Destello: -Sonido adorable-

Alexander: Jeje, será mejor que vayan a conocer a sus compañeros.

Rosalina: Si, mejor.

Alexander: Veamos quien viene en el siguiente.

El siguiente yate abarco y en el venían unos niños, unos era un chico peli negro que traía puesta una gorra roja, el otro es un chico rubio.

Ness: ¡Vuelve acá, te comiste el trozo de tarta que me dio mi madre!

Lucas: ¡No sabía que era tuyo!

Ness: ¿¡Y de quien más!?

Viridi: ¿Piensas detenerlos?

Alexander: ¡Háganlo ustedes! A mí no me pagan lo suficiente.

El siguiente yate no tardo en arribar y en el venia una clase de zorro antropomórfico.

Alexander: ¡Miren! Es ni más ni menos que el pokemon aura, ¡Lucario!

Mewtwo: ¡Tu!

Alexander: Ahora si habla.

Lucario: (Censored)

Mewtwo: ¿Cómo has estado?

Lucario: ¿Yo? Digo, bien.

Alexander:…

El siguiente yate llego y bajo una ratita amarilla.

Pikachu: ¡Pika!

Alexander: ¡Miren! El roedor favorito de todos, ¡Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika, Pika.

El siguiente yate llego y de el bajo una chica peli blanca que tenía su pelo amarrado a 2 coletas, Daraen levanto la vista de su libro un momento y se sorprendió al ver quién era.

Daraen: ¿¡Hermana!?

Robin: Hola, Daraen.

Daraen: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Robin: Cuando me entere de que entraste a este programa decidí inscribirme.

Alexander: Creo que con esta charla ya quedo claro quién es Robin. Así que no dirigiremos al lugar en el que se llevara a cabo la ceremonia de eliminación.

Alexander los guio a un lugar con varios troncos cortados que se usaban como asiento y cerca una zona algo quemada, posiblemente por una fogata.

Alexander: Bien, ahora diré que equipos serán…

 **Los duendes de Santa**

 **Robin**

 **Lucario**

 **Zelda**

 **Kamui**

 **Link**

 **Rosalina**

 **Pit**

 **Lucas**

 **Ness**

 **Pikachu**

 **Mewtwo**

 **Midna**

Midna: ¡Que bien! Estamos en el mismo equipo, Linkitu

Link: ¿Alguien tiene una pistola?

Lucina: Yo tengo una espada –dijo apuntando a la cabeza de este con la espada-

Link: ¡No lo decía enserio!

 **Los ogros malolientes**

 **Samus**

 **Daraen**

 **Marth**

 **Viridi**

 **Dark Pit**

 **Capitán Falcón**

 **Cloud**

 **Bayonetta**

 **Corrin**

 **Lucina**

 **Ike**

 **Palutena**

Lucina / Viridi: ¡NOOOOOO!

Palutena: ¡Que bien Viridi! Estamos juntas

Viridi: ¿¡POR QUE!?

Falcón: ¿Qué tal, Lucina?

Lucina: -con la punta de su espada rozando la nariz de Falcón- Me hablas y será tu fin

Alexander: La cabina de baño que esta hay será el confesionario donde podrán desahogarse, nos vemos dentro de una hora en la entrada de la mina abandonada para la primera prueba.

Después de que Alexander se retirara los equipos se reunieron y empezaron a conocerse.

Robin: Un gusto, soy Robin ¿Y tú?

Kamui: Me llamo Kamui, es un placer conocerte

Bayonetta: ¡Oye tu!

Dark: ¿Yo?

Bayonetta: Eres un ángel, ¿no?

Dark: Si, ¿Por?

Bayonetta: Nada

Confesionario: Bayonetta

Es un secreto pero… soy cazadora de ángeles, en cuanto se quede dormido ese ángel será mi cena.

Confesionario: Dark Pit

Esa chica me da mala espina, creo que será mejor que me cuide.

Fin del confesionario.

Pit: Hola

Link: Hola, me llamo Link, héroe de Hyrule.

Zelda: Si, mi héroe personal.

Pit: Pero si es héroe de Hyrule, ¿No debería ser héroe de todo Hyrule?

Zelda: Cállate, angelito.

Midna: La que debe callarse eres tú, princesa de segunda.

Zelda: ¿¡A quien llamas princesa de segunda!?

Midna: ¿¡Eres sorda o que!? ¡Te lo dije a ti, princesa de segunda!

Link: -Susurrando- Mejor vámonos de aquí.

Pit: ¿Eh? ¿Por…?

No le dio tiempo a terminar porque Link lo tomo de la mano y salieron huyendo.

Pit: -sonrojado- ¡Espera, yo!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Primer episodio listo.

No hay eliminación ahora, pero la habrá en el siguiente episodio.

Algo de lo que quiero hablar es sobre las peticiones de personajes, parece que hay personas que no se dieron tiempo de leer la lista que puse ya que en Wattpad se repitieron Viridi y Lucina siendo que estos ya estaban incluidos y cada vez que me llegaba una petición modificaba la lista.

En FanFiction no puedo modificar por tal no me molesta el hecho de que se repitieran, hablando de FanFiction, me llego una petición para agregar a Roy y Yoshi (Y a Marth pero ese ya estaba incluido) pero fue tarde porque la lista ya estaba llena.

Esto me puso a pensar que si esta historia tiene "éxito" puedo hacer una secuela siguiendo con las temporadas de Drama Total, en esta ocasión seria: Luz, Drama, ¡Smash!

Los nombres de los equipos fueron sugeridos por Diego al igual que varias cosas que se verán más adelante.

Pueden pedir parejas, de momento parece que quieren que suceda el triangulo amoroso de Link, Zelda y Midna y también SamIke (Ike x Samus) pero por lo más sagrado, ¡NO ME PIDAN PIT X DARK PIT! Odio esa pareja.

A continuación dejo quien pidió cada personaje (primero) y me despido:

Wattpad

Mewtwo, Bayonetta y Corrin fueron pedidos por DiegoAlejandroDiasGo

Viridi, Ike y Kamui fueron pedidos por YoakeYoru

Palutena, Falcón y Rosalina fueron pedidos por gfyjsjlv

Lucas, Marth y Lucario fueron pedidos por PokefanENinten

Robin y Pikachu fueron pedidos por gamergalaxywarrior

FanFiction

Ness y Cloud fueron pedidos por Guest

(Si se que significa, no me molesten)

¡Sayonara!

 _ **-LightNax**_


	3. Primer desafio

**2.- Primer desafío**

Ya todos se encontraban reunidos afuera de la mina, su primer desafío ya va a empezar y todos se encontraban ansiosos.

Alexander: Escuchen, la prueba tratara de lo siguiente:

Cada equipo tendrá que entrar a la mina abandonada y atrapar 15 murciélagos, para eso usareis las redes que se encuentran a mi lado.

Una vez conseguido deberán volver aquí y entregarme a los 15 murciélagos en su jaula, una vez hecho se dirigirán al centro del bosque y encontraran a 2 dragones bebes, deberán llevarlos a la cima de la montaña evitando a los Beartic que se os crucen.

Link: ¿Qué es un Beartic?

Lucario: Es una especie de pokemon, un oso de hielo

Alexander: En sus marcas… listos… ¡YA!

Todos tomaron una red y entraron a la cueva, excepto 3 personas.

Viridi: ¡Hey!

Bayonetta: No necesitaremos tu ayuda, conmigo es suficiente –entra en la cueva 2 redes con-

Viridi: Que tipa

Dark: -Ofreciéndole una red- ten

Viridi: ¿Eh?

Dark: Somos del mismo equipo, además de que quedaba una extra

Viridi: Gra…gracias –media sonrojada-

Dark: ¡Vamos!- se adentraron en la cueva-

 **Con los duendes de Santa**

Lucas: ¡Atrape uno!

Robin: Yo igual

Kamui: Bien hecho

Pit: -tratando de atrapar un murciélago- ya casi –se cae- ah

Link: -Lo atrapa- ¿Estas bien?

Pit: S…si –un poco sonrojado-

Midna: -los ve- Grrr –Celos mode: On-

Zelda: …- Celos mode: On-

Mewtwo: Dejen de ponerse celosas y ayuden

 **Con los ogros malolientes**

Dark: Bien

Viridi:…

Dark: ¿Sucede algo?

Viridi: No nada

Dark:…

Bayonetta: -atrapa 10 en una sola red- ya casi estamos listos

Falcón: -silba- Que belleza

Bayonetta: -le dispara-

Falcón: ¡Diablos! ¿Acaso no confiscan las armas?

Lucina: No –apuntándole con su espada- y será mejor que dejes de coquetear y empieces a ayudar

Falcón: Si mi señora

Bayonetta: -atrapa otros 5- Listo

Ike: ¡Volvamos!

Los ogros malolientes salieron de la cueva y entregaron los murciélagos, los cuales extrañamente eran redondos y usaban una máscara.

Alexander: Bien, diríjanse al centro del bosque, tengan –les entrega un mapa-

Daraen: Bien, ¡Vamos!

Corrin: ¿Quién te nombro jefe?

Daraen: Yo mismo

Corrin: ¿A si? ¡Protesto!

Daraen: No tienes derecho

Corrin: Me la pagaras

El equipo se dirigió al centro del bosque

 **Confesionario: Corrin**

Maldita sea, ese maldito de Daraen me las va a pagar, saldrá eliminado si perdemos esta prueba.

 **Con los duendes de Santa**

Pikachu: ¡Pika! –Enseñando una jaula con un murciélago-

Robin: Con esto estamos listos

Kamui: Vámonos ya

El equipo salió de la cueva y entregaron los murciélagos

Alexander: Van retrasados, Los ogros malolientes tienen una gran ventaja

Link: Sera mejor que nos apuremos.

Mientras tanto, Los ogros malolientes habían llegado al centro del bosque y encontraron a los 3 dragones.

Cloud: ¿Dónde están?

Marth: ¡Miren hay! –Señala un nido-

Samus: Esos son…

Lucina: ¿Cómo los bajamos?

Corrin: Que el capitán diga –señala a Daraen-

 **Confesionario: Daraen**

Que malhumorado es ese niño, lo eliminare a la primera oportunidad

 **De vuelta con el equipo**

Ike: Samus, ¿Sucede algo?

Samus: E…esos son

Ike: ¿Qué son?

Samus: ¡Crías de Ridley!

Samus saco una pistola y disparo a la rama, ocasionando que esta callera y los bebes salieran corriendo.

Samus: ¡Vuelvan aquí!

Ike: ¡Detente!

En ese momento, llegaron los duendes de Santa y se quedaron observando la escena.

Ness: ¿Qué hacemos?

Link: Ni idea

Rosalina: Tal vez…-se fija que uno de los dragoncitos estaba escondido en los arbustos, se acerca y sonríe- Hola pequeña, ven, no te hare daño

El dragoncito se acerco temeroso, pero luego se abrazo a Rosalina.

Midna: Bien hecho, ahora debemos llevarlos a la cima de la montaña.

Rosalina: Shh, tranquilo, no pasa nada

Rosalina se llevo al dragoncito –que no pesaba mucho- en brazos, el equipo llego al pie de la montaña y empezaron a subirla cuando de repente unos osos de hielo empezaron a atacarlos.

Link: ¿Esos son?

Lucario: ¡Beartic!

 **Con los ogros malolientes**

Lucina: ¡Corran!

El equipo se llevaba al dragoncito mientras Bayonetta e Ike detenían a Samus.

Bayonetta: ¡Llévenselo rápido!

Palutena: ¡Vuestro sacrificio no será en vano!

Dark: Exageras

Palutena: Dile eso a Ike –dice apuntando a Ike quien se retorcía en el suelo-

Dark:…

 **Confesionario: Ike**

Ike: -abrazándose a sí mismo- Mami

 **Con los duendes de Santa**

Pit: Ya casi llegamos

De repente, de la nada salió un ave gigante, se trataba de…

Lucario: ¡Articuno!

Articuno uso Rayo hielo pero el equipo lo esquivo.

Ness: Hemos trabajado mucho para llegar hasta aquí, no lo impedirás –lo envuelve un aura dorada- ¡PK StarStorm!

Una gran lluvia de meteoros derroto al ave, quien cayó de la montaña inconsciente.

Rosalina: Listo pequeño, ya estas a salvo –deja al dragoncito en el nido-

Link: Volvamos

Lucina: -llegando con su equipo- ¡NOOO!

 **De vuelta al campamento**

Alexander: Bien, parece que los duendes de Santa han ganado, Ogros malolientes, los veo en la eliminación.

OM: -miran mal a Samus-

Samus: Ups

DS: ¡SIII!

Kamui: No lo hubiéramos conseguido sin ti, Rosalina

Rosalina: No hay de que

Destello: Ñum

 **En la fogata de eliminación**

Alexander: La cosa es así, si digo su nombre, están salvados, los 2 últimos quedaran a manos del público durante una semana ¿Entendido?

OM: Entendido

Alexander: Comencemos con la primera eliminación

Marth

Viridi

Dark Pit

Lucina

Ike

Palutena

Corrin

Bayonetta

Daraen

Alexander: Solo quedan ustedes tres: Falcón, Samus y Cloud, el que se salve tendrá una semana asegurada, mientras que los otros 2 quedaran a manos del público. Y el último salvado es…

…

.

.

.

.

.

Capitán Falcón

Lucina: ¡Noooo! –Todos la miran- Ejem, perdón

Cloud: ¿Eso quiere decir que estoy en riesgo de eliminación?

Alexander: Así es, ya saben público, pueden votar por:

 _Samus_

 _O_

 _Cloud_

Alexander: Para votar deben enviar un mensaje privado al autor de la historia, no contaran los comentarios, el mensaje debe decir "Voto A" si votas por Samus o "Voto B" si votas por Cloud. Con esto terminamos la primera semana de competencia, no olviden votar. Nos vemos la próxima en…

 _ **Total Smash Island**_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Exclusiva: Votaciones**

 **Confesionario: Samus**

Palutena me cae mal

 **Daraen**

Adiós Corrin

 **Marth**

Cloud no ha ayudado mucho hoy, y Samus podría ayudarnos es desafíos próximos

 **Viridi**

-Tacha una imagen de Bayonetta-

 **Dark Pit**

Creo que es Cloud quien debe irse, no ah hecho mucho

 **Capitán Falcón**

Samus nos costó el desafío, merece irse

 **Cloud**

…Samus

 **Corrin**

Vete al infierno, Daraen

 **Bayonetta**

Samus, no nos ayudo, me da igual cual sea su excusa debe ser eliminada

 **Lucina**

Que se pudra Falcón

 **Ike**

No puedo eliminar a Samus, es una linda chica, creo que eliminare a Cloud

 **Palutena**

Samus no costo el desafío, solo se eso


	4. 1 Eliminado

**3.- 1 eliminado**

Alexander: Los votos han sido contados, el eliminado de esta ocasión es…

 **Confesionario: Bayonetta**

Más vale que sea Samus, se lo merece por arruinar el desafío.

 **Ike**

Espero sea Cloud, Samus se ve linda y me gustaría conocerla un poco más.

 **De vuelta a la eliminación**

Alexander: El eliminado es…

 **Cloud**

Bayonetta: ¡NOOO!

Ike: ¡SIII!

Cloud: Estoy… ¿eliminado?

Alexander: Así es, por favor ven conmigo.

Alexander y Cloud se dirigieron al muelle, seguidos del resto del equipo.

Alexander: Admiren, el portal de las sombras, será la forma en la que abandonaran la isla al ser eliminados

Cloud: Bien, es momento de irme

Palutena: Disculpa, ¿A dónde lleva ese portal?

Alexander: Al inframundo

Palutena: ¿A dónde?

Cloud: ¿A dónde?

OM: ¿A dónde?

Palutena: No puedes enviarlo ahí, quien sabe qué cosa harán los súbditos de Hades

Alexander: Meh *le da una patada a Cloud haciendo que cayera al portal*

Cloud: ¡Diablos!

Alexander: Por favor, retírense a su cabaña

El equipo volvió a su cabaña, exceptuando a 3 de ellos.

Viridi: Ya no hay nada que hacer, déjalo Palutena

Palutena: Pero quien sabe que cosas le harán.

Dark: No vale la pena lamentarse, de todos modos no podemos hacer nada

Viridi y Dark Pit se fueron, Palutena dio un último vistazo al lugar donde había estado el portal –que había desaparecido- y se fue.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Unas bocinas sonaron, haciendo que todos los concursantes se levantaran quejándose.

Link: ¿Pero qué (Censored)?

?: Escuchen todos, es hora del desafío

Pit: Ese no es Alexander

Lucario: más bien sonaba a una voz femenina

Todos se arreglaron y se dirigieron al lugar de la fogata, allí se encontraba una chica de cabello negro corto y puntas rojas.

Samus: ¿Quién eres tú?

?: Me llamo Dánica, soy la segunda anfitriona de este concurso

Palutena: ¿Cuántos anfitriones hay?

Dánica: Somos 3, mañana conocerán al último, mientras tanto confiscare sus armas

Después de eso la mayoría empezó a quejarse.

Dánica: Escuchen, debido a los inconvenientes causados por 2 personitas

Lucina / Bayonetta: *silbando*

Dánica: Decidimos que sería más seguro para que no se maten entre ustedes, por favor poner todas vuestras armas en la caja que está a mi lado

Link: Pero no quiero entregar mis armas

En eso, un disparo pasó rozando a Link.

Dánica: Escucha niño lindo, se ocultar un cadáver así que si no quieres termina encerrado en una caja 5 metros bajo tierra será mejor que no me alegues

Link: Si señora

Todos empezaron a depositar sus armas, extrañamente, Daraen y Robin depositaron unos libros

Kamui: ¿Por qué dejaste el libro?

Robin: Es un tomo, me permite hacer magia

Kamui: Ouh

Dánica: Bien, el desafío de hoy será… ¡Paintball!

Ambos equipos: ¿Qué cosa?

Dánica: Es simple, el objetivo es manchar de pintura a los del equipo contrario, cuando les den deben retirarse del juego, sencillo

Ness: Ja, será fácil

Rosalina: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Ness: Yo y Lucas jugábamos mucho eso cuando niños

Lucas: Así es

Midna: Pero si todavía son niños

Zelda: que importa, tenemos la carta ganadora

Todos se dirigieron a lo que parecía ser una clase de antiguo pueblo vaquero y allí Dánica les entrego una pistolas que estaban llenas de pintura.

Dánica: Los Ogros malolientes iniciaran al este y los Duendes de Santa en el oeste, los observare por cámaras así que diríjanse a sus bases, también pónganse estos chalecos, cuando les den serán tele transportados hacia el campamento

Así lo hicieron, todos se dirigieron a la base de su equipo.

 **Con los Duendes de Santa**

Ness: La forma más fácil de ganar es dividiéndonos en grupos de 3 y de esa manera será mas difícil que nos eliminen

Lucas: Creo que es mejor si contamos los talentos de cada uno

Ness: Tienes razón, primer grupo; Zelda, Robin y Pikachu

Zelda: Pero yo quería ir con Link

Midna: ¡Ja! Te jodes

Ness: Kamui, Lucas y Midna

Zelda: ¡Ja! ¿Qué decías?

Midna: Diablos

Ness: Tercer grupo; Yo, Lucario y Link

Lucas: El ultimo es; Rosalina, Pit y Mewtwo

Ness: ¿Entendido?

DS: Entendido

Dánica:*por una bocina* ¡Que comience el Paintball!

Cada grupo fue por diferentes lugares, mientras que los Ogro malolientes se separaron por completo

 **Con Samus**

Samus: No la cagues ahora, no la cagues ahora

Ike: Hola

Samus: ¡Aaaaaaah! Ah, eres tu Ike, me asustaste

Ike: Lo note

Samus: Tu...no votaste por mí, ¿cierto?

Ike: Claro que no

Samus: Gracias

Ike: Espera

Samus: ¿Qué?

Ike: Shh

Samus:…

Ike:…

De repente, del techo de un edificio les empezaron a disparar bolas de pintura.

Ike: ¡Cuidado! *aparta a Samus*

Samus: ¡Ah!

Las bolas de pintura le llegan directo a Ike, ocasionando que se esfume.

Samus: Ike… ¡maldito!

Samus dispara a quien elimino a Ike y acierta.

Robin: ¡Agh!

Samus: Uff… *le llegan bolas de pintura* ¡Pero qué! *se esfuma*

Zelda y Pikachu salen de su escondite y chocan las manos.

Zelda: Lastima que perdimos a Robin, pero Ike y Samus están fuera

 **Con Bayonetta**

Midna: ¡Desaparece! *dispara*

Bayonetta: ¡Sigue soñando! *dispara*

Kamui: Sera mejor no hacer nada

Lucas: Tienes razón

Midna / Bayonetta: ¡Muere! *disparan y desaparecen ambas*

Kamui:…

Lucas:...¡Ay! *desaparece*

Kamui: ¿¡Que!?

Daraen: Así que tu eres la hermana de Corrin

Kamui: Si, so…soy yo

Daraen: ¡Ja! Será un placer eliminarte

Corrin: ¡Ni lo sueñes! *dispara*

Daraen: ¡Maldito traidor! *desaparece*

Kamui: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Corrin: No quiero que ese patán le toque ni un pelo a mi hermanita

Kamui: Hay que tierno eres, pero… *dispara* esto es un juego

Corrin: Pero…hermana *desaparece*

Kamui: Y…me quede sola

 **Con Viridi y Dark Pit**

Viridi: ¡Diablos! *desaparece*

Dark: ¿Cómo es posible? *desaparece*

Link: Zona limpia

Lucario: No detecto más auras, busquemos en otro lugar

Ness: Hay que ser precavidos, no queremos que nos den

Link: Tienes mucha razón.

 **Con Lucina y Marth**

Lucina: Que divertido es esto abuelito *le dispara a Zelda y Pikachu*

Marth: Tienes mucha razón *le dispara a Kamui*

Falcón: Hola Lucina *tono coqueto*

Lucina:… *dispara*

Falcón: ¿¡Por que!? *desaparece*

Marth: ¡Oye! Era de nuestro equipo

Lucina: Si, el más hincha pelotas de nuestro equipo

Pit: ¡Adiós! *dispara*

Lucina: ¡Maldito ángel! *desaparece*

Marth: ¡Lucina! *dispara*

Pit: Ay *desaparece*

Marth: ¡Mueran perras! *le dispara a Rosalina y Mewtwo, pero ellos lo esquivan*

Mewtwo: No te será tan fácil

Palutena:… *sale de las sombras y empieza a disparar a lo loco*

Marth / Rosalina / Mewtwo: ¿¡Pero qué haces!? *desaparecen*

Palutena: Upps

 **Mientras tanto con los últimos 3**

Lucario: Siento muy pocas presencias, creo que la mayoría fue eliminado

Link: A estas alturas es normal

Lucario: Aguarden, creo que… *le llega una bola de pintura*

Ness: ¡Lucario!

Palutena: Van a perder

Link: Eso crees

Link y Ness empiezan a disparar a Palutena pero ella se escabulle y se esconde

Ness: ¿Dónde se metió?

Palutena: Esto… ¡es por Cloud! *dispara*

Ness: ¡No! *desaparece*

Link: ¡Ness!

Palutena: Esto es entre tú y yo, Link

Link:… *dispara*

Palutena: ._. *desaparece*

Dánica: ¡Y el ganador es Link, dándole la victoria a los Duendes de Santa!

Link: ¡Si!

DS: ¡Si!

Dánica: Ogros malolientes, los veo en la fogata de eliminación

 **En la eliminación**

Dánica: Ya saben el proceso, al decir sus nombres están salvados, los 2 últimos quedan a manos del público, sin más que agregar, empecemos

 **Marth**

 **Dark Pit**

 **Lucina**

 **Ike**

 **Corrin**

 **Samus**

 **Daraen**

Dánica: Solo queda un salvado

Bayonetta: ¿¡Que!? Pero si somos 4

Dánica: Los votos empataron, esta semana la votación será con 3 candidatos, y quedan ustedes 4: Viridi, Palutena, Bayonetta y Falcón, el último salvado es…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Viridi**

Viridi: ¡Yuju!

Dánica: Estos son los candidatos de esta semana:

 **Voto A: Capitán Falcón**

 **Voto B: Palutena**

 **Voto C: Palutena**

Dánica: Recuerden que las votaciones son por mensaje privado, no contaran los comentarios, también agradeceríamos que no pusieran nada referente al votos en ellos, ya que es un voto secreto (por algo se los pedimos por mensaje privado) Muchas gracias por leer y votar ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!

 **Votación extra:**

 **¿Con quién quieres que se quede Link?**

 **Voto X: Pit**

 **Voto Y: Midna**

 **Voto Z: Zelda**

 **Recuerda que las votaciones son por mensaje privado, ¡Nos leemos!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Confesionario: Samus**

Palutena y su dramatización nos jugaron una mala pasada, debe irse

 **Daraen**

Corrin nos traiciono, debe irse

 **Marth**

Veo que Falcón está molestando mucho a Lucina, voto por el

 **Viridi**

-Tacha otra vez la foto de Bayonetta-

 **Dark Pit**

Esto… todavía creo que Samus debe irse

 **Capitán Falcón**

Palutena

 **Bayonetta**

Siendo sincera, el pilotito de carreras es demasiado molesto

 **Corrin**

…Daraen

 **Lucina**

2 palabras: Capitán y Falcón

 **Ike**

Me es demasiado difícil elegir, no sé, ¿Viridi?

 **Palutena**

La mayoría de mis compañeros me caen bien, es difícil escoger uno que deba irse, pero creo que votare por Bayonetta ya que Viridi parece estar molesta con ella


	5. Concurso de canto

_**4.- Concurso de canto**_

Dánica: Y el eliminado de esta semana es…

 **Confesionario: Lucina**

Más vale que se vaya Falcón

 **Viridi**

Ejem…Bayonetta

 **Capitán Falcón**

Por favor que se vaya Palutena, por favor que se vaya Palutena

 **De vuelta**

Dánica: Es…

 **Capitán Falcón**

Falcón: ¡NOOOO!

Lucina: ¡SIIIII!

Dánica: Lo siento Falcón, esta semana te ah tocado

Falcón: ¿Por qué a mí?

 **Una vez en el muelle**

Dánica: ¿Ultimas palabras?

Falcón: Lucina, dame un beso antes de irme

Lucina:…

Falcón:…

Lucina:…

Falcón:…

Lucina: -le da un golpe que lo manda volando hacia el portal- adiós, tonto

Dánica:…

 **A la mañana siguiente**

?: ¡Levántense flojonasos!

Todos cayeron de sus camas por el grito, se arreglaron y salieron de las cabañas para encontrarse con… ¿una mano gigante?

?: Me llamo Máster Hand, soy el último anfitrión de este concurso, vamos sin rodeos, hoy es concurso de canto

Corrin: Concurso de canto, ¿enserio?

Máster: Enserio, en la bodega hay vestuarios para que vistan, cantaran 3 veces, la primera en dúo, la segunda en solo y la tercera puede ser de cualquiera de las 2, nos vemos en la noche

Ambos equipos se dirigieron a la bodega, efectivamente, ahí habían diferentes tipos de vestuarios

Pit: ¿y quienes cantaran?

Link: Creo que Zelda y Midna harían un gran dúo, las eh oído cantar y lo hacen muy bien

Zelda y Midna se miraron unos instantes.

Midna: No se si quiera trabajar con ella

Zelda:…lo haremos

Midna: ¿¡QUE!?

Zelda: Si perdemos y no lo hacemos, puede que nuestro equipo nos expulse

Midna:…tienes razón, lo haremos

Zelda: Con una condición, Link debe cantar un solo

Link: ¿Qué?

Midna: Cierto, tu tampoco te quedas atrás

Link: Pues…supongo que puedo hacerlo

Pit: ¿Y quién cantara la tercera?

Ness: ¡Yo sé!

Link: ¿Quién?

Ness: El otro día escuche a alguien cantando

 **Flashback: Durante la eliminación de Falcón, en otro sitio**

Ness: -saliendo del baño- Uff, tengo sueño

En eso se oye un canto proveniente del bosque.

Ness: ¿Qué es eso?

Ness se acerco a la fuente del canto, era…

Ness: ¿Rosalina?

Rosalina: ¡Freak the freak out!

Ness: Canta muy bien…

El pequeño se quedo observando un rato.

 **Fin flashback**

Rosalina: ¿Me…me oíste cantar?

Ness: Si, cantas muy bien, creo que deberías participar por nuestro equipo

Rosalina:…

Link: Decidido, Seremos yo, Midna, Zelda y Rosalina

Rosalina: Yo…

 **Con los OM**

Bayonetta: Entonces cantaremos, Samus, Ike, Dark Pit y yo

Dark: Si

Bayonetta: Hora de prepararnos

 **En la noche**

Alexander: Hora de la primera ronda, dobles

Máster: ¡Por parte de los duendes de santa, Midna y Zelda cantan "Take a hint"!

(Canción dedicada a Haine-524)

La, la, la

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like

I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right

I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite

But it always seems to bite me in the

Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot

You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not

You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth

And that is when it started going south

Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop you're staring at my, hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

La, la, la

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, la, la

I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top

You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was stop

And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped

You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht

Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop you're staring at my, hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

La, la, la

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, la, la

What about "no" don't you get

So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested

It's about time that you're leavin' I'm gonna count to three and

Open my eyes and

You'll be gone

One

Get your hands off my

Two

Or I'll punch you in the

Three

Stop you're staring at my, hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

I am not your missing link

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

Take a hint, take a hint

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop you're staring at my, hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

La, la, la

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, la, la

Dánica: Bien hecho, cantaron bien, veamos si es suficiente

Máster: ¡Por parte de los ogros malolientes, Samus e Ike interpretan "Bang my head"!

(Canción dedicada a Syma_La_31)

I was bound, was tired

Hadn't seen a light for son

Thought I lost my fight

Couldn't my way back home

And I found daylight stepping out of me

I was bound, and tired

Waiting for daylight

Bang my head against the wall

Though I feel light headed, now I know I will not fall

I will rise above it all

Found what I was searching for

Though I feel light headed

I should have failed, and nailed the floor

Instead I rose above it all

Bang my head against the wall

Instead I rose above it all

(Bang my head against the wall)

When you think you're giving up

Just know, you might think you're dying but you won't

And you the feel the love, something out of you

But when you think of giving up, don't

Bang your head against the wall

You may feel light headed

But you won't crawl, no, you won't fall

You will rise above it all

You'll find what you're searching for

And you may feel light headed

You think you're gonna hit the floor

Instead you rise above it all

Bang your head against the wall

Instead you rise above it all

I have broken wings

I keep trying, keep trying

No one get out

Oh I'm flying, oh I'm flying

Bang my head against the wall

Though I feel light headed, now I know I will not fall

I will rise above it all

Found what I was searching for

Though I feel light headed

I should have failed, and nailed the floor

Instead I rose above it all

Bang my head against the wall

Bang my head against the wall

Bang my head against the wall

Instead I rise above it all

Alexander: ¡Y el ganador de esta ronda es…los Duendes de Santa!

DS: ¡SI!

Alexander: Segunda ronda, solos

Dánica: ¡Por parte de los duendes de Santa, Link interpreta "Can´t feel my face"!

(Canción dedicada a Die-Hoopa)

And I know she'll be the death of me

At least we'll both be numb

And she'll always get the best of me

The worst is yet to come

But at least we'll both be beautiful

And stay forever young

This I know, (yeah) this I know

She told me, "don't worry about it"

She told me, "don't worry no more"

We both knew we can't go without it

She told me you'll never be in love, oh, oh, oooh

I can't feel my face when

I'm with you, but I love it, but I love it

I can't feel my face when

I'm with you, but I love it, but I love it

And I know she'll be the death of me

At least we'll both be numb

And she'll always get the best of me

The worst is yet to come

All the misery was necessary

When we're deep in love

This I know, yes I know, and I know

She told me, "don't worry about it"

She told me, "don't worry no more"

We both knew we can't go without it

She told me you'll never be in love, oh, oh, oooh

I can't feel my face when

I'm with you, but I love it, but I love it

I can't feel my face when

I'm with you, but I love it, but I love it

I can't feel my face when

I'm with you, but I love it, but I love it

I can't feel my face when

I'm with you, but I love it, but I love it

She told me, "don't worry about it"

She told me, "don't worry no more"

We both knew we can't go without it

She told me you'll never be in love, oh, oh, oooh

I can't feel my face when

I'm with you, but I love it, but I love it

I can't feel my face when

I'm with you, but I love it, but I love it

Alexander: -aplaude- bastante bien, siguiente

Dánica: ¡De parte de los ogros malolientes, Dark Pit canta "Salamander"!

Shiranakatta nda chigau sekai ga arukoto wo

Yobareteita nda ore no chikara ga iru ndato

Red card ni jama wo sarenai

Digital Field tsukinukeru ze

Salamander ga sakebu kobushi de moeru honoo

Shakunetsu no ryuu ni natte tonde yuke

Salamander ga hoeru Spirit mi ni tsukete

Atarashii densetsu hirake

Leader nante sa ore no gara janai sou darou?

Dakedo nakama nara muriyari demo mamotte yaru

Seigi mo aku mo honoo ha onaji

Jibun shinjinakya tatakaenai

Salamander ga yaburu jama wo suru mono subete

Honoo no element yadose, Agnimon!

Salamander ga hashiru michi wo hirake ashita e

Kaketa kono sekai mamore

Tsuyosa dake shika kotae ga nakerya

Wakariyasui kedo chigau nda ze

Salamander ga sakebu kobushi de moeru honoo

Shakunetsu no ryuu ni natte tonde yuke

Salamander ga hoeru Spirit mi ni tsukete

Atarashii densetsu hirake

Alexander: Y el ganador esta vez es… los Ogros malolientes, vamos con la última ronda

Alexander se paró de su lugar y subió al escenario, una vez allí leyó un papel

Alexander: ¡Por parte de los Duendes de Santa, Rosalina canta "Freak the freak out"!

Rosalina subió al escenario pero…

Rosalina: Yo…yo no puedo –sale corriendo-

Marth: Um

Marth recién llegaba, observo como la chica del equipo contrario se alejaba, Marth tuvo el interés de seguirla

Alexander: Pues bien, no sabemos si regresara así que mientras tanto… ¡Por parte de los Ogros malolientes, Bayonetta y Lucina cantan "Give it up"!

Someday I let you win

Treat you right

Drive you outta your mind

Oh

You never met a chick like me

Burn so bright

I'm gonna make you blind

Always want what you can't have

Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted

Make you feel good

As I'm with you

Let me shape ya boy

Let's get it started

Give it up

You can't win

Cause I know where you've been

Such a Shame

You don't put up a fight

It's a game

That we play

At the end of the night

It's the same old story

But you never get it right

Give it up

Come a little closer

Baby baby

Come a little closer

Come a little closer

Baby baby

So stop trying to walk way

No you won't

Ever leave me behind (Nooo)

You better belive that I'm here to stay (that's right)

Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine (ohhh)

Look at me boy cause I've got you where I want you

Isn't it so exciting

Wanna shake you

Wanna break you

Take a backseat boy

Cuz now I'm driving

Give it up

You can't win

Cause I know where you've been

Such a Shame

You don't put up a fight

It's a game

That we play

At the end of the night

It's the same old story

But you never get it right

Give it up

Woahhhhhhhhh yeaaah

Woahhhhhhhhh heeey

Hey yay yay yeahhhhhhhhhhh

Come a little closer, come a little closer

Baby, baby

Come a little closer, come a little closer

Baby, baby

Come a little closer, come a little closer

Baby

Yeah you're my baby and I'll make you crazy tonight

Look at me boy cause I've got you where I want you

Isn't it so exciting

Wanna shake you

Wanna break you

Take a backseat boy

Cuz now I'm driving

Give it up

You can't win

Cause I know where you've been

Such a Shame

You don't put up a fight

It's a game

That we play

At the end of the night

It's the same old story

But you never get it right

Give it up

Whohooooaaaahhh Yeah!

 **Mientras tanto**

Marth: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Rosalina: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Marth: Me preocupaste, ¿Qué paso?

Rosalina: Yo…yo no puedo, cuando subí al escenario el miedo me invadió

Marth: Hay Rosalina, tranquila –la abraza- escucha, es normal tener miedo, pero debes recordar que siempre habrá personas que te apoyen, y yo estoy entre ellas

Rosalina: Oh Marth…muchas gracias

Marth: Entonces… ¿cantaras?

Rosalina: -se limpia las lagrimas y asiente-

Marth: Bien

Robin: -escondido- Así que ayudando al otro equipo, pagaras por eso

 **De vuelta en el escenario**

Alexander: ¿Segura?

Rosalina: -asiente-

Alexander: Bien, ¡damas y caballeros, por parte de los duendes de Santa, Rosalina canta "Freak the freak out"!

 **P.D.: Rosalina lleva puesto una camisa manga larga celeste –similar a la parte de arriba de su vestido-, una falda blanca y unas zapatillas del mismo color con detalles dorados.**

Are you listening? Hear me talk, hear me sing

Open up the door, is it less, is it more?

When you tell me to beware, are you here? Are you there?

Is it something I should know? Easy come, easy go

Nodding your head, don't hear a word I said

Can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate

I try to talk to you, but you never even knew, so,

What's it gonna be, tell me, can you hear me?

(Hear me, can you hear me?)

I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit

Never listen, you never listen

I'm so sick of it, so I'm throwing on a fit

Never listen, you never listen.

I scream your name,

It always stays to same

I scream and shout,

So what I'm gonna do now

Is freak the freak out, hey!

Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,

Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.

Patience running thin, running thin, come again

Tell me what I get, opposite, opposite

Show me what is real, If it breaks, does it heal?

Open up your ear, why you think that I'm here?

Keep me in the dark, are you even thinking of me?

Is someone else above me? Gotta know, gotta know

What am I gonna do? Cause I can't get through to you

So what's it gonna be, tell me can you hear me?

(Hear me, can you hear me?)

I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit

Never listen, you never listen

I'm so sick of it, so I'll throw another fit

Never listen, you never listen

I scream your name,

It always stays the same

I scream and shout,

So what I'm gonna do now

Is freak the freak out, hey!

Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,

Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh ohhhhhh...

Easy come, easy go

Easy come, easy go

(Can you hear me?)

I scream your name,

It always stays the same

I scream and shout,

So what I'm gonna do now

Is freak the freak out, hey!

Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,

Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.

I scream your name

But you never listen

No you never listen

But you never listen

Todos: -aplauden-

Marth: ¡Eres increíble!

Rosalina: Gra…gracias –se sonroja-

Alexander: Y los ganadores indiscutibles de esta semana son… ¡Los Duendes de Santa!

DS: ¡Bien!

OM:…

DS: ¡Rosalina! ¡Rosalina!

Rosalina: -se sonroja-

Máster: Los veo en la eliminación

 **Confesionario: Daraen**

Jeje

 **En la eliminación**

Máster: Ya van 3 semanas de eliminación para ustedes…y el concurso solo lleva 3 semanas

OM: ._.

Máster: Ejem, los salvados son:

Samus

Viridi

Dark Pit

Corrin

Lucina

Palutena

Bayonetta

Daraen: -Mira a Corrin disgustado-

Corrin: -lo ignora-

Máster: El último salvado es…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daraen

Marth / Ike: ¿¡QUE!?

Máster: Ya oyeron las votaciones de esta semana son…

 **Voto A: Marth**

 **Voto B: Ike**

Máster: Recuerdo que las votaciones son por mensaje privado y por quien quieres que se vaya, los votos por comentarios no se tomaran en cuenta, agradecemos su participación, bye.

 **Votación Extra: ¿Con quién quieres que se quede Dark Pit?**

 **Voto X: Lucina**

 **Voto Y: Bayonetta**

 **Voto Z: Viridi**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Confesionario: Samus**

Daraen dijo que Marth convenció a Rosalina de cantar, debe irse

 **Daraen**

Good bye, Martha

 **Marth**

Pues… Ike perdió su ronda, creo que debería irse

 **Viridi**

…Necesito otra imagen de Bayonetta

 **Dark Pit**

Marth

 **Bayonetta**

Marth debe irse

 **Corrin**

No creo en Daraen, voto por el

 **Lucina**

Lo siento abuelito, pero…debes irte a casa

 **Ike**

Marth, la echaste a perder

 **Palutena**

-poniendo su atención en una mosca- …Ike


	6. Adivinanzas

**5.- Adivinanzas**

Master: El eliminado de esta semana es...

 **Confesionario: Samus**

Ike parece un chico lindo, seria una pena que se fuera

 **Rosalina**

A pesar de no ser de mi equipo, me ayudo a superar mi pánico escénico, espero se quede

 **De vuelta**

Master: Es...

 **Marth**

Marth: Que...¿¡Que!?

Master: Lo siento, pero te a tocado

Marth: Pero yo...

Rosalina: ¡Marth!

Marth: ¡Rosalina!

Rosalina: Muchas gracias por ayudarme a superar mi miedo, te lo agradezco tanto

Marth: No tienes por que

Rosalina: Marth...

Master: Ya basta de cursilerias *agarra a Marth del pie y los mete al portal*

Marth: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Master: Nos vemos mañana

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Ya habían sonado las alarmas y todos se habían reunido.

Alexander: Esta vez sera...

De repente son envueltos en una cortina y aparecen en una clase de escenario.

Alexander: ¡Adivinanzas! ¿Quien se atreve a la primera?

Link: *Levanta la mano*

Alexander: Link, Es dorada como el oro donde puedes dejar tu huellas, ¿que es?

Link: *pensando*...

Alexander:...

Todos:...

Link: No se

DS: *Facepalm*

Alexander: Mal, es la arena *aprieta un botón y Link cae por un hoyo*

Link: ¡Diabloooooooooos!

Alexander: Alguien de los Ogros malolientes

Bayonetta: *levanta la mano*

Alexander: Bayonetta, Es una esfera brillante de color plata y siempre esta acompañada de pequeños amiguitos, ¿que es?

Bayonetta: La luna

Alexander: Correcto, ¿Duendes de Santa?

Zelda: *levanta la mano*

Alexander: Es un ser que haría todo por estar a tu lado, ¿que es?

Zelda: *mira a Midna* Midna... ¡Digo! una yandere

Alexander: Correcto, ¿Ogros malolientes?

Ike: *levanta la mano*

Alexander: Ike, es una pequeña bolita regularmente, pero puede ser de distintos tamaños, ¿que es?

Ike: ¿Una pelota?

Alexander: Incorrecto, es una canica *aprieta un botón y Ike cae por un agujero*

El juego siguió hasta que solo quedaron 1 por equipo.

Alexander: Lucina, Es una dimensión que es igual, pero todo lo contrario a la nuestra, ¿que es?

Lucina:...

Pasan 15 minutos

Lucina: ¡Un espejo!

Alexander: ¡Correcto!

Lucina: ¡Si!

Alexander: ¡Pikachu!

Pikachu:...¿Pika?

Alexander: Es un lugar donde todo el mundo quiere estar después de un día de trabajo, ¿que es?

Pikachu:...¿Pika?

Alexander: Incorrecto *presiona el botón y Pikachu cae por el agujero*

Pikachu: ¡Pikachuuuuuuuu!

Alexander: Eso da su primera victoria a los Ogros malolientes

Lucina: ¡Lo logramos!

Alexander: Hora de la primera expulsión de los Duende de Santa

 **En la ceremonia de eliminación**

Alexander: Lo haré rápido para evitarles el sufrimiento

Robin

Lucario

Zelda

Kamui

Rosalina

Pit

Ness

Midna

Mewtwo

Alexander: Solo quedan Link, Lucas y Pikachu, el ultimo salvado es...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Link

Link: ¡Si!

Alexander: Ya saben gente:

 **Voto A: Pikachu**

 **Voto B: Lucas**

Alexander: Recuerden, por mensaje privado, si tienen alguna idea para desafió, igual pueden decirla, ¡Hasta la próxima semana!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Confesionario: Robin**

Pikachu es demasiado kawaii para mandarlo a casa, voto por Link

 **Lucario**

Link

 **Zelda**

Je...jeje, Midna

 **Kamui**

Siendo sincera, Lucas no ah aportado mucho

 **Link**

Pikachu debe irse

 **Rosalina**

...Me...Mewtwo

 **Pit**

Pikachu *se rasca la nuca*

 **Lucas**

Pikachu nos costo el desafió

 **Ness**

Lo siento por Lucas, pero voto por el

 **Pikachu**

¡Pikachu!

 **Mewtwo**

Link

 **Midna**

Debe irse Lucas

 **P.D.: Gracias a** Syma_La_31 **por las adivinanzas**


	7. Retos, retos y ¡Oh, mira! Un desafio

**6.- Retos, retos y… ¡oh, mira! Un desafío**

Alexander: El eliminado de esta semana es…

 **Lucas**

Lucas: ¡No! ;-;

Alexander: ¡Si! -Lo tira el portal- Hasta mañana, campistas

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Dánica: En esta ocasión el desafío será…

Campistas:…

Dánica: ¡Retos!

Campistas: ¿Retos?

Dánica: -aplaude y aparecen un una clase de estudio de televisión- Es fácil, alguien deberá ponerle un reto o desafío a alguien del otro equipo, un reto es que debe conseguir algo mientras que un desafío debe de atreverse a hacerlo

Pit: Te explicas como el forro -.-

Dánica: Lo sé, ¡comencemos, Bayonetta!

Bayonetta: Reto a Link a besar a alguien…

Zelda / Midna: :D

Bayonetta: Del mismo sexo

Zelda / Midna: :|

Link: -mira a sus compañeros- …

Zelda: *pensando* ojala no bese a quien creo

Link: -besa a Pit-

Midna:*pensando* Ahora si los mato

Pit O/O

Link: Lo siento Pit

Pit: No…no pasa nada -/-

Dánica: Link, pon un reto

Link: ¡Palutena!

Pit: *susurrando* no a Lady Palutena

Link: ¡Pitto!

Pit: Mejor

Link: Uuuum… ¡ya se!

-Cambiamos de escenario-

Link: ¿Listo?

Dark: Hazlo rápido 7-7

Link: -Le tira un balde lleno de huevos a la cabeza-

Dark: Grrr

-De vuelta-

Dánica: ¡Tu turno, Pitto!

Dark: ¡No me llamen así! Pues… ¡Pit!

Pit: T-T

-Cambiamos de escenario-

Pit: -se tira a una piscina de pintura azul-

Dark: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Pit: T-T

-Volvemos-

Dánica: ¡Pit!

Pit: ¡Corrin!

Corrin: Ya valí madres T-T

Pit: Debes comer un chile de esos Super picantes

-Le traen el chile-

Corrin: Preparen mi funeral T-T –Se come el chile- ¡Quema! –sale corriendo-

-Después de un rato-

Corrin: *ya calmado* Me las pagaras T-T ¡Midna!

Midna: Joder

-Cambiamos de escenario-

Midna: -Se tira a una piscina de gomitas de pandicornio azules-

Link: ¡Vamos Midna, encuentra la gomita verde!

-29 minutos después-

Midna: -sale con una gomita verde- ¡Listo!

-Suena la alarma-

Dánica: Justo a tiempo

-Volvemos-

Midna: ¡Samus!

Wario: ¿Me llamaron?

Todos – Midna: ¡No!

Midna: -Ve a Wario-…¡Bésalo!

Samus: ¡Que lo beses! –Señala a Wario-

Samus: ¿¡QUE!?

Wario: Uuuuh 7u7

Samus:…

Midna:…

Wario:…

Todos:…

Samus: ¡Ni de chiste!

OM: ¡Hazlo!

Samus: ¡No!

Dánica: Si te rehúsas, tu equipo perderá

Samus: Mejor eso

Wario: T-T

Dánica: Entonces…¡Ganan los Duendes de Santa!

DS: ¡Yujuuuu!

-En la fogata de eliminación-

Dánica: Hagamos esto rápido

Dark Pit

Lucina

Ike

Palutena

Viridi

Dánica: El salvado es…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Corrin

Corrin: ¡Si!

Daraen: Hijo de…

Dánica: -lo golpea- aquí no se dicen esas cosas

Daraen: Ya saben

Voto A: Samus

Voto B: Daraen

Dánica: Nos vemos en una próxima ocasión

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-Confesionario: Samus-**

Viridi no para de quejarse, voto por ella

 **-Daraen-**

Corrin…

 **-Viridi-**

-Rompe la imagen de Bayonetta en 2- La odio

 **-Dark Pit-**

Eeeem…Samus

 **-Bayonetta-**

Bye, bye, Samus

 **-Corrin-**

Daraen…

 **-Lucina-**

Lo siento Samus, pero nos hiciste perder ya 2 veces

 **-Ike-**

Ejem Dark Pit Ejem

 **-Palutena-**

-Girando con su baculo- ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Daraen ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!


	8. Videojuegos

**7.- Torneo de Videojuegos**

Dánica: El eliminado o eliminada de esta ocasión es…

 **Samus**

Samus: No…no

Dánica: Ya sabes lo que dicen, la suerte no te acompaña 2 veces

Daraen: Nadie dice eso

Dánica: Cállate

Todos fueron al muelle, cuando Samus estaba a punto de entrar al portal…

¿?: ¡Esperen!

Samus: ¿Eh? ¿Ike?

Ike: Samus, tengo que decirte algo…

Samus: ¿Qué cosa?

Ike: Samus…yo te amo

Samus: Oh, Ike, yo…también te amo

Cuando ambos estaban a punto de besarse fueron interrumpidos por…

Dánica: ¡Sayonara! –Empuja a Samus haciendo que caiga al portal-

Samus: ¡Ike!

Ike: ¡Samus!

Dánica: ¡Hasta mañana! –se va-

Ike: -Se tira al piso- ¿Por qué? –Comienza a llorar- ¿Por qué debí esperar hasta ahora para decírselo?

Corrin: Tranquilo viejo, ya la volverás a ver

Dark: Ahora ponte de meta ganar por ella, no creo que quiera verte triste, ¿O sí?

Ike: No…no –Se seca las lagrimas- Gracias chicos

Corrin: No hay de que

Dark: Cuando quieras

 **A la mañana siguiente**

-Suena un pitido atronador-

Dark: ¡¿Por una vez podrían dejarnos dormir en paz?!

Bayonetta: Por mí los estrangularía hasta morir…esperen, no es una mala idea

-Todos se alejan lentamente de Bayonetta-

Después de un rato ya todos estaban reunidos en el mismo lugar donde de hacia la ceremonia de eliminación.

Máster: En esta ocasión, será un torneo de Videojuegos

Palutena: ¿De qué videojuegos?

Máster: Mas bien videojuego, ¡Super Smash Bros for Wii U!

Todos: ¡Yeah!

Máster: ¡A sus lugares campistas!

 **En la primera batalla**

La primera batalla era entre Midna y Viridi, como ninguna estaba en Smash Bros Midna uso a la Zelda con vestido negro y Viridi a la Palutena con vestido rojo.

La batalla no duro mucho cuando Midna ya había conseguido la victoria.

La siguiente batalla fue entre Link y Ike, cada uno se uso a sí mismo. Eh de admitir que Link le dio una paliza a Ike.

El torneo siguió avanzando hasta la final, donde se enfrentaron Robin y Corrin.

Robin: Buena suerte

Corrin: También a ti

La pelea empezó, Robin repitió mucho el Arcfire hasta que le agoto, Corrin aprovecho y utilizo la lanza dragón para paralizar a Robin y luego darle una patada, Robin volvió al escenario y trato de golpear a Corrin con la espada trueno pero este uso el contraataque dragón y saco a Robin del escenario.

-¡Y el ganador es… Corrin!-

Ambos luchadores se levantaron de sus sillas y se dieron un abrazo amistoso.

Corrin: Gran pelea

Robin: Lo mismo digo

Robin bajo del escenario, en cambio Corrin se quedo embobado mirándola.

Ike: Gran trabajo, compañero

Corrin: ¿Eh? Ah sí, gracias

Máster: Duendes de Santa, los veo en la fogata

 **En la fogata de eliminación**

Máster: Hagamos esto rápido, que tengo sueño

Lucario

Kamui

Link

Rosalina

Pit

Mewtwo

Ness

Midna

Máster: Y solo quedan 3, el ultimo salvado es…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zelda

Máster: Ya saben público:

 **Voto A: Robin**

 **Voto B: Pikachu**

Máster: Recuerden que el voto es por mensaje privado y es por quien quieren que se vaya, hasta la próxima…ahora me voy a dormir –se va-

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Confesionario: Robin**

Ah sido divertido el torneo, voto por Pikachu

 **Lucario**

Lo siento Robin, fracasaste, voto por ti

 **Zelda**

Midna, Jum

 **Kamui**

Pikachu

 **Link**

Robin perdió

 **Rosalina**

Eh…eh…eh…eh….¿Ness?

 **Pit**

Creo que…voto por Zelda

 **Ness**

Adiosito Robin

 **Pikachu**

¡Pika, pika pika chu!

 **Mewtwo**

…Robin

 **Midna**

Zelda…


End file.
